$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\cot(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $6$ $10$
$\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 6$ $\tan(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{8}{6}$ $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{6}{8}$